World of the Dead
World of the Dead is a survival horror/FPS game. Gameplay World of the Dead takes place in the Underworld which looks exactly like the real world but darker, enclosed and infested with Mutations and Demons. The Underworld has the same amount of regular humans as the real world and there are dealers from the Underworld's Black Market who can supply you with weapons or you can find weapons in places in the Underworld. You play as a mercenary named Cole Black who is stuck in the Underworld because he possesses something the Demons don't and the Demons' ruler, the Lord of Death wants the information. There are some Demons and humans who wish to help him and they do over time. Cole must also recover his memory by finding shards of it trapped in dark crystals. Story ﻿You awake as Cole Black in a hotel room. You don't remember how you got there or who you are. The lights suddenly turn off and the room goes dark. You see a red light coming from behind the door and a hard knocking. Suddenly the door flys off of the frame and you see a large red portal. The portal disappears and the room goes completely dark and you hear a large roar. You awake in a destroyed apartment building. You feel the building beginning to collapse and you fly out of the destroyed room. You land on a car but are able to stand up. You see a man who is a half-demon calling you into an alley. You follow him and he tells you that there are Demons tring to find and kill you because you posess a piece of information that they don't. The half-demon takes you through a portal. He shows you a dark crystal. He says it is a shard of your memory. You take it and your vision turns completely white and you find yourself back in the hotel room. You see the red portal again and a shadow creeps out of it and roars. You see it transform into a demonic monster and it charges at you and you black out. You awake with the half-demon again and he gives you a weapon and a tutorial of how to shoot. You suddenly transport to a dark urban area where you see Mutations attacking some humans. You shoot the Mutations and the humans thank you and give you an AK-47. Some Demons start attacking you and you kill them with your new gun. You pick up a futuristic PDA device off of one of the demons and read it. It says "Kill this man named Cole Black at all costs and bring his body to our Citadel. He posesses information that compromises us. He must be killed on sight." You suddenly remember your name. You are sent through the city by the humans after you join their gang; the Human's Liberation. You find your way out of the city and into a slum city in the desert. You pick up a crystal on the ground and you regain your memory of what happened in the hotel room. The shadow monster pins you to the wall and some demons walk in and talk in a strange language. You are suddenly sucked through a portal and see the half-demon. You have almost completely regained your memory and you fight through the desert slum. You then travel to a Demon Fortress which you fight through to find the rest of your memory. You regain your memory of before you found the Underworld. You are fighting an insurgent group in Iraq. You fight the insurgents and defuse a bomb that they have set up. You flash forward through your memory and run from some terrorists trying to assassinate you. You hide in a hotel where you lose the terrorists who are chasing you with a helicopter. You fall asleep in the bed and awake back in the fortress. You are knocked out by a Demon. You awake in a cell where you are interrogated and tourtured. Soon some Human's Liberation members kill the Demons and rescue you. You fight through the Citadel and kill the Lord of Death's guards and break into his chamber and kill him. You are contacted by the half-demon and are told by him to return to the city to return to the real world. You take an escape pod to the city and kill some Demons and Mutations and meet up with the half-demon and he teleports you back to the real world into the hotel room. The portal closes and the door slams shut and you are left in the room. Weapons ﻿Pistols *P220 *.357 Python *Desert Eagle Rifles *M16A1 *AK-47 *AUG *XM29 OICW (Multiplayer only) *SVD *M40 *Springfield Machine Guns *M60 *M249 SAW *MG-34 *RPK (Multiplayer only) Shotguns *SPAS-12 *M1014 *Model 1887 *Trench Gun Explosive *RPG-7 *M79 Grenade Launcher *Frag Grenade *Incendiary Grenade *Smoke Grenade (Multiplayer only) Multiplayer *Laser Gun (Bounty/Gungame only) *M2 Flamethrower (Onslaught/Gungame only) *Ion Cannon (Bounty only) Multiplayer Mode ﻿There is a multiplayer mode which contains 5 types of gamemodes. Deathmatch - Kill as many players as you can. Capture the Skulls - Capture the Flag but with the skulls for flags. Reaper - Someone is selected as the Reaper and the humans must kill him before he kills them. The Reaper is equipped with a Scythe and is able to cast Black Magic. Bounty - One team is a group of Bounty Hunter Demons and they must kill the other team of humans who have bounties set on them. The one with the most amount of money at the end wins unless the humans kill the Hunters. Onslaught - A team of half-demons must protect a group of humans from being killed by Mutations. Gungame - For each kill you get you get a better gun. The first to get a kill with the RPG wins. List of guns in order of unlock: *P220 *.357 Magnum *M16A1 *RPK *SPAS-12 *AK-47 *Laser Gun *M40 *Springfield *M60 *MG-34 *M79 Grenade Launcher *M2 Flamethrower *SVD *M249 SAW *M1014 *AUG *XM29 OICW *Model 1887 *RPG-7 Category:Video Games Category:Games